The Inevitable
by NinjasHazel
Summary: Elizabeth Vermillion is a 15 year old girl, who has moved to Japan with her grandfather. The thing is, he lives in Karakura Town, the setting of one of her favorite animes. What will happen when she encounters Ichigo and the others? Slight romance. Rated T due to profanity.


**I'M BAAAAACK! Didja miss me?'Course ya did. I'm writing a new BLEACH fanfiction! Yep lol. I'm still working on JDGL. I should have chapter 11 up, sometime this week, I promise. ANYWAY hope you enjoy this new story 'o mine. Sorry, it's so long, I just had so much I wanted to write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Yeah.**

**1**

My name is Elizabeth Vermillion, and I'm fifteen years old. I have blonde hair and grey eyes. I'm going to be living with my grandpa, in Japan, because my parents fight too much. So now, my Grandpa and I are on a plane, heading to Japan; my new home.

"So, grandpa, where do you live, again?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"Hm? Oh, Karakura Town." He replied, looking worried when I choked on said water. I guess I forgot to mention, I'm a fan of anime, including Bleach, where one of the main settings is a place called Karakura Town. What a coincidence.

"Really? That's funny. An anime that I watch takes place there." I said. "Where will I be attending school?"

"Karakura High School, of course!" He chuckled. I then came to the conclusion that I was living the Bleach fangirl dream. I was going to be living in the same town and going to the same school that the story had taken place in. I wonder if the uniforms would look the same as they did in the anime...

We finally arrived and left the airport. Grandpa retrieved his car, and we began our trip home. Grandpa is the same height as me; we're both 5'6". He also has grey eyes, like mine. He moved to Japan shortly after my parents got married.

The car pulled into a driveway. I looked up and saw a square, dark brown, house. He parked the car and we dragged the many suitcases, full of my clothes, into my new room. Grandpa had already decorated my room for me. A twin bed was leaning against the wall, next to the window. It had a light blue comforter draped neatly across the mattress. The walls were light purple, and the carpet was white as snow. The closet was next to the door, and across from it was a desk.

I stood at the center of my room in awe. Grandpa should be an interior designer.

I decided to start unpacking my suitcases. I unzipped the first one and went to open my closet. Something was hanging inside. It surprised me at first; it looked like cosplay. Then I realized that the familiar outfit was my school uniform. It, of course, was an exact replica of the school uniform from bleach. I grinned, hanging it on the door knob. I then proceeded to unpack my clothes.

"Liz! Dinner's ready!" Grandpa called from the kitchen. I had gotten two out of three suitcases unpacked.

"Coming!" I replied, exiting my room.

Grandpa made ramen. We had gotten home later than expected, so he didn't have time to cook anything fancy.

"So, you nervous about your first day of school?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course I'm nervous, grandpa." I chuckled. "Do you know anything else about what I'm supposed to do at school tomorrow?"

"Hmm...you're supposed to report to classroom 1-3, in the morning." He stated.

Classroom 1-3..? Alright, this isn't funny anymore. 1-3 was the classroom in Bleach, too. This was starting to get a bit creepy. If the main characters of Bleach turned out to be my classmates, I might have a heart attack.

"So what's that show you've been watching recently called..? Detergent or something?" Grandpa asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, Grandpa, it's called Bleach." I chuckled.

"Damn...so close." He sighed, making me laugh.

After a much needed shower, I unpacked my last suitcase, slipped into my night clothes, said goodnight to Grandpa, and got underneath my light blue comforter. I only took a matter of seconds for sleep to consume me.

"Liz! Lizzy-bear! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Grandpa sang, in an attempt to get me out of bed.

"Hng...five more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Oh no! No no no! You gotta go to school! Get up! Don't make me sing that song..." He threatened. I dreaded that song and he knew it.

"Bah!" I remained unmoving.

"Alright, Liz! You asked for it!" He cleared his throat. "Good morning, good morning, good morning! Time to rise and shine! Good morning, good morning, good morning! Get up, get up, get up!" He sang.

"Alright! I'm up!" I sighed, getting out of bed. After kicking grandpa out of my room, I put my uniform on and went down stairs.

Once breakfast was over, grandpa drove me to Karakura High School, reminding me of where I was supposed to go. We arrived, and he let me out. I waved goodbye and walked inside, scared out of my mind.

I entered the classroom, keeping my eyes down, only looking up to find myself an empty seat. I sat down and rested my head in my arms. I heard the other students slowly file into the room, and the teacher called the class to attention.

"Everyone, we have a new face joining us, today!" She meant me. "Introduce yourself, please!"

I stood up and cleared my throat, looking straight at the chalkboard. "My name is Elizabeth Vermillion. It's nice to meet you." I sat back down, before I could meet anyone's eyes.

"We are all happy to meet you too, Miss Vermillion." The teacher replied and started to call roll.

The roll call was nothing special. That's what I'd like to tell you, but then I'd be lying.

I was zoned out until the teacher said something that brought me back to reality.

"Kurosaki."

"Here." 'Kurosaki' replied.

I let out a barely audible gasp and quickly turned to the source of the voice.

It was, indeed, Ichigo Kurosaki.

I didn't realize I was staring at him, like I had just seen a ghost, until his eyes met mine. He raised an eyebrow at me, making me blush and quickly turn to face towards the front once more.

After roll call, we learned some stuff that I couldn't really process at the moment and then it was finally time for lunch.

I picked up my lunch that Grampa had made for me, but before I could open it, someone approached my desk, and I froze.

"Hi!" I looked up at her. "I'm Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you!" She smiled.

_Say something cool! _I urged myself. "H-Hi…" I stuttered, mentally face palming myself.

"You wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Uh…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Okay…"

"Great!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We arrived at a tree with a group of girls surrounding it. "Hi everyone!" Orihime greeted. "I brought Elizabeth!"

It was then, that I met Rukia, Chizuru, and Tastuki. They were a nice bunch of people. Rukia seemed to take a liking to me, which wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. If I was good friends with Rukia, there'd be a high chance that'd I'd meet Ichigo in the near future. I didn't want to do that. Why, you ask? Well, I've been reading the books, and I did not want to get tied up in their Soul Reaper business.

After lunch, it was time for more learning. Unfortunately, I didn't catch any of it. At last, the most painful day of school that I've ever experienced, was finally over.

I pulled my hoodie over my uniform and plugged in my headphones, turning on Pandora. I had about twenty stations on it, but the only one I actually ever listened to was my dubstep radio. Grandpa has work in the afternoon, so he can't pick me up from school. Thus, I begin my journey back towards home.

I was walking on the sidewalk, minding my own business, when I just barely heard my name being called, above my music.

"Elizabeth! Hey! Wait up!" I turned to see Rukia running towards me, with someone in tow. I took my headphones out so I could hear.

"Hey." I said, surprised.

"You live over here, too, Elizabeth?" Asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I live with my grandpa. And you can call me Liz if you want..." I replied.

"Rukia, stop scaring the new girl." A new voice had joined us, and it completely startled me. I whipped my head around to see Ichigo walking behind us.

"Oh!" I gasped. Dammit, I knew this would happen! "Sorry, you scared me!"

Ichigo, once again, raised an eyebrow at me, making me feel flustered and stupid.

"Ichigo, stop scaring the new girl." Rukia repeated.

"Hey! It's not like I meant to!" Ichigo protested.

"Liz, this is Ichigo. He may seem socially awkward, but he'll come around." Rukia introduced.

"H-Hi, I'm Elizabeth." I replied, awkwardly.

"Hey." Ichigo muttered, looking alway.

"Anyway, Liz, I-" Rukia cut off as her cell phone started beeping. She and Ichigo exchanged glances, and Ichigo nodded.

"Sorry, Liz! We gotta run! See you tomorrow!" Rukia called.

"Okay." I called back and put my headphones back in. I wasn't confused, like I should be. I knew it was probably a hollow, and I would leave it at that. Like I said, I didn't want to get involved.

I saw something move from behind the corner in front of me. I looked up and regretted it.

It was Rukia, in her soul reaper form.

Startled, I dropped my IPod, and it hit the concrete. Ichigo, who was also in Soul Reaper form, stopped running and looked at me, our eyes meeting. He realized that I could see him, and I realized that I needed to get the hell out of there.

I blinked and shook my head, acting like I was just day dreaming, hopefully fooling him. I picked up my iPod, and continued my walk home, as calmly as possible.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I shouted into the empty house. "He's still at work. Duh." I laughed at myself. After changing out of my uniform and into some more comfortable clothes, I headed outside.

I wandered around, not knowing where I was going. I stumbled upon the Kurosaki clinic and made a u-turn, eventually ending up at a park.

I sat on the swing and let my thoughts engulf me.

Why was I able to see them? I wasn't supposed to know! What's worse is that Ichigo may or may not know that I could see them! What have I gotten myself into?

My thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling roar. Nearly falling off the swing, I saw it. A hollow. It was looking at me. Blood drained from my face, as I held in a scream. Damn that thing is huge. It moved towards me and, without thinking, I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. When I screamed, I was hoping that someone would hear it. Somebody...anybody...help me! Please! Save me! I don't want to die! My mind was screaming desperate pleas that only I would hear. The creature advanced slowly towards me and I backed away, forgetting about the swing, and tripping over it. I landed on my butt and stared up in horror.

Suddenly, someone came between me and the hollow, and I was no longer alone on the ground; a second person was hovering over me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything else.

"Ichigo, isn't that..?"

"Yeah, it's Elizabeth."

I opened my eyes, hearing my name. "Ichigo? Rukia?" Shit! They were in there Soul Reaper forms.

"You can see us?" Rukia asked.

"No! Ah, I mean..!" I jumped off the ground and ran away. I'm such a coward.

The next day, when I arrived to school, I walked reluctantly into the classroom. Taking a seat, I heavily sighed.

"You're Elizabeth, right?" I looked up in acknowledgment. "I'm Keigo Asano!" Keigo smiled. Wasn't he one of Ichigo's friends? Shouldn't I stay away from him? I wanted to avoid all unnecessary confrontation with Ichigo and Rukia.

Before I could say something, Ichigo grabbed Keigo's shoulder. "Are you bothering Elizabeth, Keigo?"

"No way! I was just talking to her! I never bother anyone!" Keigo protested, and left.

Ichigo now stood before my desk. "What?" I asked.

"Rukia and I need to talk to you." He stated.

I got up quickly, "sorry! I'm not feeling too well! I'm going to the nurse! Maybe next time, okay?" I stuttered, escaping.

I came back to class and Ichigo didn't try again.

After school, Orihime stopped me. "Elizabeth! Tatsuki and I were going to hang out at my house, wanna come?"

"Sure!" I replied. This meant I wouldn't run into Ichigo or Rukia on the way home.

-RUKIA POV-

"We could try to catch her before she goes home…"

"No, that wouldn't work. She leaves before us."

"Well, wouldn't you have already seen her by now, Rukia?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yes…let's try her house." Rukia suggested. It was all she could think of right now. They just needed to find out why Liz could see them.

"So, you know where she lives?"

"I found it in the student directory." Rukia replied.

"Why…you know what, never mind."

**OKAY! I'm done. Lolol DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW****! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. c: **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! I REALLY AM SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO GET BACK IN GEAR. IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT. :/**


End file.
